tonights the night
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: Morgan and Prentiss go to Hawaii but on their way back things don't go quite as planned. my response to the dealers choice challenge. couldn't think of a title so i chose a random song title enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: My assignment for the dealers challenge pairing is Morgan/Prentiss. established M/P, the team gets some time off and they decide to go to Hawaii however things don't quite go as planned on their way back! ENJOY! re-posted a somewhat edited version. I hope that it's a little better.**

The BAU team had been given a 7 day vacation from Strauss. She told us that it was a reward for all the hard work we had been doing. So me and Morgan decided to take a trip to Hawaii. We spent 4 days in Hawaii laying on the beach and going to late night dinners. It was the perfect vacation fun and romantic, however like all things it had come to an end and we were on our way home. We were due back to work in two days and neither one of us was looking forward to it. It was 6:00 pm and we still had another 7 hours till our plane landed in Quantico. Derek had fallen asleep as soon as the plane had taken off so i sit quietly in my seat looking out the window reflecting . Derek and I had always been close friends and yes i was attracted to him. Just look at him who wouldn't be. One night about 5 months ago, the team had gone out for drinks eventually everyone else had called it a night so it was only me and Derek left. At that point we were both a little tipsy but not quite drunk. He had asked me to dance and i accepted . Half an hour later we were still on the dance floor, bodies close as the music played on. I don't really know what came over me but i reached up and kissed him. He started kissing me back the kiss deepened until finally we broke for air. Just as i was about to run he looked me in the eyes and kissed me again, this time i broke the kiss and said 'Derek wait what are we doing' 'what we should have been doing all along we have something Emily we both know it I'm tired of ignoring it' "yeah" i whisper back as i pull him in for another kiss.

Since then we had gone on dates when the job allowed it and we spent a lot of time at each others apartments. Which brings me back to the present. Looking over at my sleeping boyfriend i can't help but smile. The plane jerks and starts shaking. The shaking stops a moment later but starts up again after a few minutes, me and the other passengers start to freak out.

" Derek wake up" i say shaking his arm as it happens the third time.

" What's wrong babe?" he asks yawning.

"there's some thing wrong with the plane" i tell him. As if on cue it happens again.

"oh that's not good" he says sitting up a little straighter and checking his seat belt.

" oh my god were gonna crash" i hear one of the passengers say. I reach over and squeeze his hand tight.

"it's okay me, were gonna be okay" he says reassuringly squeezing my hand back.

A few moment's later the pilot comes on over the intercom.

" attention passengers at this time we are experiencing some technical difficulties, and are going to be making an emergency landing at the Las Vegas national airport. We apologize for the inconvenience and ask that you all remain calm and stay in your seats we will be landing in ten minutes."

"oh my god " i say as the plane continues to shake and make noises.

" hey hey look at me" Derek says turning my head so I'm looking him in the eye. "Breathe Emily, everything is going to be fine" he says reassuringly. Eyes locked with his i start to take deep breaths. I feel my self slowly calming down. Ten minutes later the plane lands and i let go of Derek's hand, one by one the passengers exit the plane.

As Derek and I exit the plane i breathe in the fresh air.

"you okay" Derek asks wrapping his arm around my waist.

"yeah I'm good, what are we gonna do now?" i ask as we walk to the baggage claim area

" oh i have some idea's you know Vegas can be fun, we can stay here tonight and catch a flight in the morning. "

"right i remember that from the last time we were here" i joke.

"hey it's not my fault you had a hangover"

" oh okay lets stay here"

" i promise you'll have a good time, right now though we need to get our bags and find a hotel for the night"

"sounds good, then you need to feed me I'm starved" i reply.

It takes us an hour but we find our bags. We go to the closest hotel but they were full apparently it was some kind of convention weekend in Vegas. Finally 5 Hotels later we end up at the flamingo Las Vegas hotel & casino.

"this place is huge" i say as we walk into the lobby hand in hand.

"i know, we should stay at places like this when were out on cases. Lets get checked in and get something to eat" Derek says as we approach the reception desk. At this point all we wanted was to get a room we're both frustrated and hungry. The line in front of us is about 5 people long so we wait. I recognize a couple that had been on the plane with us, apparently they were in the same situation as Derek and I.

A bubbly Redhead greets us from behind the counter when it is our turn to check in.

"hello, welcome to the flamingo Las Vegas hotel and casino how can i help you guys" she says a cheerful smile on her face.

"hi, our plane had to make an emergency landing, we've been to 6 hotels and they're all just need a room for the night, do you guys have any available?" Morgan asks stepping up to the counter. The receptionist's face falls a little.

"well actually the couple in front of you just got the last room " she says, Derek and I let out a frustrated Groan and she continues saying; "however the honeymoon suite is available." Derek looks over at me the expression on his face asking what i wanted to do. Looking at the receptionist and back at Derek i let out a sigh and make a decision.

" we'll take it" i tell the red head.

"great, how many nights?"

"just tonight we have to fly back in the morning" I answer.

"okay and your names"

" Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss"

Twenty minutes and two grand later we had a room. Stepping into the Elevator Derrek cracks up laughing i start laughing too and lean my head against his shoulder. A few minutes later we are both breathless but we had stopped laughing.

"if only Garcia could see us now" Derek says as he pushes the button for the 24th floor.

'god, the whole office would have us married within the hour" I says laughing again.

" you know that wouldn't be such a bad thing" he says looking into my eyes. I can tell he is serious

"maybe not" i reply as I place my hands on on both sides of his face and bring his face down to mine kissing him gently. He deepened the kiss and pulls me close against him. the kiss continues until the opening of the elevator doors makes us pull apart. An elderly couple steps into the elevator. Glancing up I notice we're only on the 17th floor. Derek And i stand side by side, hand in hand on the opposite side of the elevator as the other couple. We ride in silence till the elevator stops on our floor. As We exit the elevator i hear the woman say to her husband 'newlyweds dear'. This causes us to start laughing again.

As we step into the room Our jaws drop. The floors are all wood, in the bedroom there is a king size bed with all white linens and red rose petals all over the bed, a couple of dressers, and a flat screen TV. Across form the bedroom is the living room with a couch and a TV. A private deck is just off that with our own private Jacuzzi. The bathroom is just off the bedroom and is almost the size of my apartment. All in all the room is huge.

"i could get used to this" Derek says, placing our bags on the floor beside the couch.

" this place is ridiculous", i say as we continue to explore the room.

"lets get some thing to eat and then take full advantage of that bed and hot tub " Derek says running his hands up my arms pulling me closer to him.

"I've got a better idea" i say. Standing on my toes i whisper in his ear " why don't we take advantage of that bed now and order room service later"

"that is better" he says. With one of those deep soul searching kisses that makes your toes curl, we walk back toward the bedroom.

As our plane takes off the next morning both Derek and I have smiles on our faces. Once again Derek fell asleep as soon as we got on the pane. and again i sit staring out the window. Perhaps Vegas wasn't so bad I tell my self With a yawn. I was exhausted. Derek and i Hadn't gone to sleep until 4 o'clock and our plane was scheduled to take off at 8:30. So here we were on the way back to Quantico, due back at work in 24 hours. with a sigh i get comfortable in my seat and fall asleep with my head resting against Derek's shoulder. 6 hours later the pilot comes on over the speaker letting is know we would be landing in five minutes. the noise wakes both me and Derek. as the plane lands Derek turns to me squeezes my hand and says;

"I love you Emily"

"i love you too" i reply squeezing his hand back.

When we walk over to the baggage claim area, we see Penelope Garcia waiting for us arms crossed impatiently over her chest. a look of determination covers her face.

" oh crap' i say turning to Derek.

"what do you think she wants" Derek says in a hushed voice. we were both wondering since we hadn't told anyone we were going to be a day late getting back.

" JJ Garcia and i were supposed to meet for lunch today, i never called her to let her know i was going to be late" i say with dread " by now she's run our credit cards and phone gps's to make sure we didn't die she's going to know"

"oh crap i knew we shouldn't have put the room on our cards"

"yeah" i reply as we approach her

"you two, my little love birds have some explaining to do" she says placing her hands on her hips.

" pen it's not..." i start.

" when did you get married, and why wasn't i invited" she demands.

" we didn't get married" Derrek says

" really, then why did you charge the honeymoon suite to your credit cards." she says pointing an accusing finger at both of us.

"it's the only room they had" I say as we grab our bags. The three of us walk out of the airport and toward the car.

"fine let me see your hands " she demands after a moment after she had considered our answers. She steps in front of us preventing us from walking any farther.

We reluctantly show her our hands and she seems satisfied.

"so why were you in Vegas" she asks as we start walking again "i thought you were going to Hawaii."

" We did, but the plane we were on was malfunctioning so we had to make an emergency landing. Then there was some convention weekend going on so every damned hotel was full. we had to go to 7 damned hotels before there was an available room and well you know the rest" I say

" i have to says we made good use of that room too" Derek says with a grin on his face.

" Derek" i say warningly as i elbowing him in the gut which wipes the grin off his face.

" I'm sure you did" Garcia says laughing " are you guys going to meet the rest of the team at the bar tonight:" she says.

" yeah we'll be there" i reply as we approach our car

'okay see you later" Gracia says walking away toward her own car.

" you better not say anything to anyone " Derek calls out after her, she doesn't say any thing just laughs and keeps walking.

As she gets into her car we pull the rings out of our pockets and sigh a sigh of relief that we hadn't been caught ... yet.

" So Mrs. Morgan are you ready to go home' he asks pinning me against the car.

" of course i am Mr. Morgan" I reply as he leans down and places a kiss on my lips.

_the end_

**a/n: Strauss isn't horrible she is actually nice in this story. the hotel really exists however i don't know anything about it so I'm making it up. my first attempt at Morgan/Prentiss i hope you guys like this! I didn't plan on them getting Married it just kind of happened as i was typing the end of this. Please Review! I'll love you forever.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I've been debating doing a sequel to this, and finally decided to go ahead with it. It has been posted, it's called False Pretense. Please check it out!

thanks,

brittany


End file.
